


Truth or dare

by EmyLilas



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Trapped In Elevator, Truth or Dare, friends playing a game, mention of Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, mention of Derek Shepherd/Addison Montgomery, mention of Derek Shepherd/Meredith Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas
Summary: “I think it’s been years since I haven’t been that bored”. Addison and Mark need something to distract them."Truth or dare?Her eyes widen: -Excuse me?"Addison knows it's risky but she loves to be challenged: "Truth".She just hasn't expected Meredith Grey to be involved in the game.And a month later in LA, Charlotte King is surprising her even more as she agrees with Mark to play a truth or dare in an elevator. Who could have thought this game could give her that much pleasure?
Relationships: Addison Montgomery & Mark Sloan, Charlotte King/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 45
Kudos: 72





	1. Getting bored in Seattle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



  
  


“ _I think it’s been years since I haven’t been that bored_ ” Mark says, leaned against the wall of her office. She keeps reading not really minding that he’s bored. “ _Are you not bored?_ ” She still not looks up pretending she’s captivating by the article. Truth is, she is as bored as he is. How comes they can be bored working in this hospital? Quiet doesn’t happen often so they should probably enjoy it while they can but it has been quiet for two days now. They can’t take quiet anymore. “ _Come on Addie, what are you reading that is so interesting?_ ” She doesn’t answer because, honestly, she’s been going through the article without even reading the words. It definitely is not that interesting… “ _Are they dirty stories?_ ” Mark asks with his dirtiest tone. Addison takes her glasses off and stares at him. She can’t help smiling. Of course he’s the one who would make her smile with those very inappropriate remarks. She takes a moment to think about it: months ago she would have yelled at him, she would have blushed, felt embarrassed. But sitting in her office in Seattle Grace Hospital she’s now smiling at her friend. They are back to square one, friends. And it feels good to have someone to rely on. “ _If I have been reading dirty stories Mark, I would have locked the door to make sure you wouldn’t join the fun!_ ” She grins at him, sparkles in her blue eyes. “ _Alright, I’m bored too. What do you suggest?_ ” He looks at her clearly taken aback, her grin just grows bigger “ _Come on Mark! You were bored and you came to my office, it has to be something on your mind!_ ” Mark comes sit on the chair next to her and puts his foot on her desk. Giving him her best murderous look she quickly slaps his legs, pretending to be in pain, he pulls his legs back. 

" _I do have something in mind._

_-Nothing dirty I hope._

_-Well it can turn into a dirty play but it depends on you._

_-I'm not having sex with you, Mark._ She says exasperated he would still think about that.

Mark pretends to feel outraged by her words: - _I wasn't thinking about sex, Addison but if that's what comes first in this little mind of yours…_

She slaps his thigh: - _I just wanted to warn you! I don't want to have sex with you, Mark._

_-Great, because neither do I._

_-You don't?_ "

She regrets the tone of her voice. She doesn't want to sound offended or disappointed. She's not. Well, she is. Not that Mark doesn't want to have sex with her. She really doesn't care about Mark. No, she is both offended and disappointed because someone doesn't want to have sex with her. When did it happen? When have people stop wanting having sex with her? Mark's grin makes her wanting to throw things at his face but she just puffs her cheeks and sticks her tongue out at him. 

" _How grown up of you…_ " Mark teases truly happy to see his old friend feeling better. " _But still, this is not what I had in mind coming here._ " Addison stares at him expecting him to be more specific. 

_"Truth or dare?_

Her eyes widen: - _Excuse me?_

There's a playful glimmer in his eyes: - _Pick one: truth or dare._

She rolls her eyes: _-What are we, fourteen?_

 _-We were four when you attacked me with your tongue!_ _We took ten years in two minutes! Come one Addie, it's not like there's anything else to do now. We're bored so let's play a game. Pick one!_

She stares at him trying to figure out if she really wants to start this game that she knows might slip out of control really fast. It's Mark she's going to play with. Mark. Well, never mind! Addison Montgomery loves to be challenged : - _Let's start easy. Truth._

He smirks: - _Addison… I thought you'd be smarter than that. Nothing's gonna be easy with me. You should now better! Fine. Truth. Which one of your female coworkers would you be ready to kiss?_

_-I'm so not into women._

_-Never mind, I'm bored, I want a distraction, pick a woman, no big deal!"_

Mark says as it is the easiest thing ever. Addison stares at him, incredulous. He makes it sounds easy but it's not. Addison doesn't like women. She has never thought of her kissing a woman. She has never thought of having sex with a woman. Meredith Grey doesn't count. She's a girl. A perfect twelve years old. Addison is blushing but too deeply buried in her thoughts to notice. But Mark sees it. He can't wait to have a name… he knows she will pick one. Because he knows her. She might say she has never ever thought of herself with a woman in a sexual situation, he knows she is lying. Addison Montgomery does a lot of talking when she is drunk. And Addison Montgomery doesn't remember a lot of this talking when she is hung over. So he knows. He just wants her to say it out loud and sober. 

" _You're never gonna let me live that down…_ " She takes a moment, even considers lying. Well, that's the best solution, right? _"I would probably kiss Callie. Yes. She's my friend. Friends can kiss without it being awkward right? It happens."_ She shrugs, really thinking she is convincing. And as Mark doesn't say anything she gets proud of herself. She lied and it went well. 

_"Your turn. Truth or dare?_

_-Let's make it easy for now._ He winks at her.

- _Are we copying each other's words? Fine. Pick your male coworker you'd be ready to kiss._

He softly snaps her hand: - _You can't steal my questions!_

 _-I'm bored, I need distraction, pick a man….No. Big. Deal._ She makes air quotes stealing his words. 

Mark laughs: - _You wanna play this game? Watch out Montgomery, you'll end up regretting it!_

_-Just pick one Mark, it isn't that hard._

He grins at her: - _Maybe I would kiss your ex-husband since it's okay to kiss your friends._

She can't hold her laughter back as she pictures Mark kissing Derek: - _I would literally kill someone to see the look on his face after you'd kiss him!_

 _-So would I… But hey, after I kissed him, maybe we could have a threesome altogether? He kissed you, you kissed me, I kissed him, full circle!_ He laughs hard as she slaps his head trying hard not to laugh herself. Mark suddenly becomes very serious: _I take it back, I don't want you in the bed, it'd only be me and Derek!_ "

They silently stare at each other for a couple of seconds but, little by little, a smile appears on their faces and as it grows bigger and bigger they end up bursting out with laughter. Someone clears their throat at the door. Addison wipes away her tears and looks up to see Cristina Yang standing at the door. Mark is trying to be serious but seeing the look on his friend's face he can't hold it back much longer. Cristina stares at him, eyes widen as he's laughing so hard that tears are rolling down his cheeks. Addison looking more composed at the moment, the intern thinks she's the one who's going to help her. But as she opens her mouth to ask, Addison starts laughing again. 

" _I'm sorry Yang… I really am._ " Her laughter can't stop. " _I can't believe you've heard that…_ " Mark joins Addison in this hysterical laughter. " _She's gonna tell Grey who's gonna tell Derek… oh my..._ " There is no way she can finish her sentence, she can't stop laughing. And when Meredith Grey joins her person at the office door, Addison and Mark looks at each others trying hard not to laugh anymore. But when the perfect twelve years old opens her mouth to ask if everything is fine with them, they burst out with laughter, again. Meredith and Cristina share a confused look: there is definitely something that is not fine with them. As the attendings don't seem to be able to answer their questions, they withdraw. Sitting in the lockers room, Cristina starts to laugh. " _Oh….not you too._ Meredith says rolling her eyes. 

- _You have no idea what just happened, Mer._ " And Cristina tells her. 

Drinking water has helped Mark and Addison to stop laughing. But they can't wait to see Derek coming to confront them about it. Really, they couldn't be more enthusiastic about something! They really want to see his face. They even took bets. Poor Derek, he really has no idea… 

" _It felt good. To laugh that much._ Addison says as they are now able to talk again. _I missed having my friend around. It's good to have you back._

He smiles back at her: - _Yeah. It feels good to have so much fun with you._ He's now having a much serious voice: _Truth or dare?_

_-Really wanna keep playing?_

_-Of course I do! We're not gonna stop after two questions! I'll choose for you for this one. Truth. Who would you want to kiss? Because I know it's not Callie. You'd be okay to kiss her but you don't want to. So spit it out Montgomery, who's the woman of your fantasies?_

Addison rolls her eyes trying to look indifferent but she doesn't fool her friend. He knows she's embarrassed : - _I guess I'm a bad liar._

- _The worst._

She acts like she's pouting now but he knows she's okay telling him. They have been friend for years. For decades, even. She knows he won't tell anyone : - _Don't judge me._

_-Judging I won't, but imagining…_

_-Do not do that either. Those are my fantasies not yours._ Addison arranges one strand of hair behind her ear. _Meredith Grey I guess…_

He quickly slaps his own thigh: - _I knew it!_

 _-What?_ She looks at him with horror, afraid that some people might have noticed.

Mark laughs: - _You told me when you were drunk. Then I watched you around her and I completely saw it. It wasn't a drunk talk, you're hitting on her!_ "

She looks away, too shy to confront this mischievous look in Mark's face. Of course he knew. That's why he asked. Because knowing it without her being aware that he knew her big secret wasn't fun. Here's the fun. Now, she knows that every time she's going to talk to Meredith he'll be smirking at her with his dirtiest smile. And then Derek will know because he knows Mark better than he ever knew her. She has thought she would have been scared by the idea of Derek discovering her fantasies about his girlfriend but on account of what has happened earlier, she just laughs. Poor Derek who’s gonna have to deal with those two ultimatums, Mark kissing him and his ex-wife wanting to have sex with his actual girlfriend. Wait… who said anything about having sex? Kissing. Addison wanting to kiss Meredith. She mentally snaps herself. 

" _Do you think I'm a masochist?_

Mark is so surprised by the question he can't help but laughing a little. But she seems serious. _-Why? Because you're fantasizing about your ex-husband's girlfriend?_ She nods in agreement. _I guess it's bad karma?_ He's trying. _Come on Addie, it's not that bad. You could ask them for a threesome!_

He winks, she proudly smirks: - _Already done that._

_-What?_

_-I didn't mean it at the time. Well, I still don't. I don't want Derek and Meredith. I want Meredith. For me. Wipe away this dirty smile from your face Sloan!_

_-You can't blame me Addie. I was just asking about kissing and you're already picturing yourself in bed with her!_

Her eyes get darker: - _Who said it'd be in bed? When did you become so conventional Mark?_

This time, he is the one acting like a child, pretending to be pouting. But he's Mark and there is no way he would let this conversation ended so soon: - _So. What are you gonna do about it?_

_-Are you seriously asking me what I'm gonna do about me wanting to do my ex-husband's girlfriend? I'm not gonna do anything you dummy! Well. Anything but staring and imagining._

_-It's sad. I can imagine the two of you really easily._ Addison sends him a murderous look meaning "what did I say about imagining?" _You're a perfect match."_

A couple of truth and dare later, Mark can see Meredith waiting for the elevator in front of Addison's office. She knows what her friend has in mind and it is too late to take her "dare" choice back. She's trying to convince him not to ask her to do that because it would be awkward, because it wouldn't be easy at all, because it would be against all ethics rules of intern-attending relationship. Who cares about those damn rules in this hospital? That's Mark's answer. And she has to admit, he has a point.

" _I dare you to go and kiss Meredith._

- _Like I haven't seen this one coming…_ " 

But she's too scared of what might be her dare if she failed this one so she walks out of the office to join the intern waiting for the elevator. 

" _Doctor Montgomery._ The woman greets her.

- _Doctor G_ rey. She has to do it before the elevator joins the floor or she won't do her dare. 

There's an awkward silence at first as Addison is thinking about the best way to do it. Meredith sends her a shy smile: - _It's good you stopped laughing, we were about to suspect you were having a seizure…_

Addison smiles, embarrassed: - _If you knew…_

 _-Oh I know… Cristina told me._ She smiles back. _I have to admit I'd kill to see his face too._

This is the first time these two women aren't sharing a fake smile: - _Well… Grey, I have something to ask you. It's well… quite embarrassing._

The doors of the elevator open. Addison bits her lower lip, Meredith's going to run away in the metallic cage and honestly, she can't blame her. But to her surprise, Meredith doesn't climb into the elevator: - _I think we've been through so many embarrassing things together that you can ask, Addison. I'm sure it's no big deal._

Addison smiles. For two reasons. First, Meredith is using Mark's words and when you think about it, it's pretty ironic. But the real reason… she's glad the younger woman called her Addison: - _We're playing truth or dare…_

_-You are…?_

Addison softly nods, not ashamed, just amused: - _We were so bored… anyway, I have a dare to do. A dare that includes you._

 _-Is Mark the one daring you?_ The red hair is surprised the question is asked. _Well, of course it's Mark. Then I guess…_ And Meredith leans towards the Ob/Gyn attending to place a soft kiss on her lips. _I guess this won't be enough. Right?_

Her lips are moving against Addison's. Her hot breath against her lips makes Addison shivers. She slowly shakes her head back and forth, not wanting to pull away from the caress of those soft lips: - _No, it won't be enough._

 _-But I guess that will do._ "

And Meredith places her hands on her cheeks and catches Addison's lips again. But it isn't soft anymore. This one is deep, intense. And Addison can't resist the desire to explore the other woman's mouth with her tongue. So, as Meredith kisses her harder, Addison's tongue slowly licks the intern's lower lip. And then, she bites this sensitive skin. Meredith moan. The bite is soft, the burning feeling is really pleasant. She moans louder when Addison slowly licks her bitten skin. Now, she is the one who wants more. So Meredith doesn't waste time to please the other woman: now is the time for exploration. And as she hears Addison moaning against her, she can say her attending is really pleased by her work. But the doors of the elevator fly open once again and Derek isn't yet out of it that the whole floor can hear him yelling: " _Maaaaaark… what is this ab…_ " but he stops yelling as he sees them. His ex-wife and his girlfriend too busy kissing each other to notice him. His eyes widen. He'd like to do something or say something even but he just stares. He stares at Meredith whose body is pressed against Addison's. He stares at Addison strongly pressed against the wall by Meredith. He stares at Addison's hands touching Meredith's soft skin under her white shirt. He stares at Meredith's hand rubbing Addison's thigh under her black skirt. He stares and he is astonished to realise how they perfectly match together. He hears a soft laughter next to him. Mark is standing there. " _It's just a truth or dare, don't worry_."

Meredith's breath is hot against her neck. Addison can feel her legs being weaker and weaker as the intern keeps kissing and touching her. " _I'm happy you had this truth or dare with Mark. Now… have a truth or dare with me._ "


	2. Getting bored in LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took me so long but I have a lot of work to do with college and I wasn't sure how I wanted to upload this so... Here it is, hope you'll enjoy it!

She is sitting in her car waiting for him to finally join her. If he doesn't, she's going to be late and being late isn't something she wants to be. " _I'm so bored._ " Mark says as he gets into the vehicle. She sighs a little but the smile on her lips proves she is just faking her annoyance. She starts driving.

" _How can you handle days like this?_ " Addison shrugs and smiles without looking at him. _"Aren't you bored? I’m so bored_ " She shakes her head, still smiling. When Mark is bored, he is worse than a child. " _Not even a little?_ " He doesn’t believe it.

From 9 to 12 she has only had two patients. Two. Back at Seattle Grace they would have called it an extremely boring day. And now in Los Angeles, he's calling it a hell of a boring day and she just answers : " _No Mark, I'm not bored because I actually love taking time for my patients and having time to talk with my colleagues about their patients.”_ Mark keeps staring at her, unable to wipe away this incredulous look written on his features.

“ _I'm sure all this talking isn't just about patients… Don't you miss the rush of the or?_

 _-Sometimes I do and I have Saint Ambrose hospital for that. But I love working at the practice. It’s different. Change is good._ ”

It's enough to keep him quiet for a couple of minutes. And honestly, she hopes it’ll be enough to keep him quiet for the whole ride. Mark hasn’t looked away from the Ob-Gyn. She has left Seattle a month ago but he hasn’t been able to resist the urge to come and visit his friend. Seattle is not the same without her. Derek is too busy trying to fix things with the young intern to spend time with him. Plus, Derek doesn’t really want to hang out with him, really scared that Mark will try to kiss him. He smiles, this guy’s something.

There is no way he will forget his face when Erica Hahn, new chief of cardio, asked them if they were a couple. Truth is, Seattle is not the same without a good friend to hang out with. Or a good friend to play truth or dare with. It’s not like they would have had time to play truth or day anyway… He stares at Addison. She seems different, calmer, maybe. Better, for sure. He’s happy for her as long as she’s happy. But he has to admit, working in a practice isn’t what he wants anymore. 

“ _Why do we have to go to Saint Ambrose?_ He asks breaking the comfortable silence between them. _I mean, just because I said I was bored doesn’t mean that I actually want to go scrub in for a surgery in a hospital I don’t work in._

He’s teasing her, she knows: - _I just need to check on one of my patient. It won’t take long._

 _-So once it’s done, we’ll go get drunk?_ ” Addison smiles: she feels different now that she is in Los Angeles but Mark is exactly the same. She nods, he screams with joy through the open window of the car. No, he hasn’t changed a bit. 

It’s like he just jumped off the car at the very instant she parked. “ _Is my driving that bad?_ ” she asks with a real laughter. She knows it isn’t that. She knows he just can’t wait for her to be finished with her patient. She knows what the final goal is and honestly, she can’t blame him.

She hasn’t been drunk in a long time and she could enjoy the feeling. She could enjoy drinking with her friend and talking about life. And sex. She knows she doesn’t remember a lot when she is hungover but she knows she talks a lot about sex when she’s drunk. Solid proof: having told Mark about how she felt for Meredith. Mark is scanning the hall: 

“ _I have to admit, the practise really is more cosy._

 _-Do you want cosy or the rush of the OR?_ ”

She teases him as they make their way to the elevator. " _Can I ask you something?_ " Addison looks at him surprised. She greets the receptionist with a polite smile. 

“ _Sure._

- _You've never told me what happened._

_-Excuse me?_

_-With Meredith. After our little truth or dare._

She bites her lip. She has been doing that a lot recently. As they walk into the elevator, Addison takes some time to think about the appropriate answer: - _Let's just say we had another kind of truth and dare._ " 

His eyes widen, he hasn't been expecting that. Of course he isn't that surprised. He has suspected it for weeks but Addison casually admitting it is really unexpected. She doesn’t seem to be embarrassed by the question. Like it is no big deal. Mark smiles, he has been saying that a lot recently. The doors start closing. Mark is about to ask her to be more specific when a hand blocks the doors. A blond woman steps inside. “ _Montgomery_ ”.

Thegreeting is cold and the southern accent is strong. Mark cannot not notice the change on Addison’s face which went from amused and peaceful to annoyed and tired. “ _Dr. King_ ” Addison’s tone is weary. 

“ _I guess you won’t give me any more details right?_ He asks in a teasing tone. She just stares at him, exasperation written on her face. She can’t believe he is even asking.

Charlotte doesn’t look up from her files: - _I hope I’m not interrupting._

 _-You’re not._ Addison answers quickly not wanting the other woman to imagine things.

 _-You so are”._ Mark says with a smirk. 

The blond woman finally stares at the weird pair. Mark would have expecting her to look amused by their little duo but she doesn’t look amused at all. She looks jaded like she really doesn’t care. He offers his hand to her: “ _Mark Sloan, plastic god._ ”

He’s doing his best McSteamy smile, there isn’t a woman who can resist it. But he stops smiling as he meets Charlotte King’s cold blue eyes. She may be ten centimeters shorter than Addison but she seems more of a threat to him than Addison ever has. And Addison’s nickname is Satan, he thinks it says it all. “ _Charlotte King, she’s chief of staff here._ ”

He’s silently grateful to his old friend for introducing the other woman because he does look like an idiot, his hand hanging in the space between them. " _I think I see it… the wicked witch thing"_ Mark murmurs to Addison, turning his head so the shorter blonde can't hear. The red hair seems embarrassed by his comment. He wonders why after all it's not like the two doctors seem to be friends. Their greeting was barely polite so really, Mark doesn't understand why Addison cares so much about him mentioning the other woman's nickname.

She'shardly looking at Charlotte. Honestly, she's too embarrassed to look at her. She doesn't want her to think she's calling her names. She doesn't want her to think she's judging her. And yes, it's true, there has been a lot of joking about her in the practice. But it's only fair right? It's only because Charlotte King tends to behave like a bitch. So, in a way, she deserves their teasing, their not-always-that-funny jokes. But she doesn't deserve to know that. They don't hate her. They’re just annoyed by her attitude. She's not easy to deal with that's for sure but they don't hate her. They even fear her a little if she’s being completely honest.

When they know Charlotte King is pissed off but one of them still has to deal with her, they always drawn the short straw to see who’s going to be the unlucky guy or girl who's going to suffer from the blond. But something is sure, they know she’s good for her patients and at running the hospital. So, they couldn’t really hate her. She’s been an allie before, Addison remembers.

By the way her lips are sealed, by the way her features aren't showing any emotion, by the way her fingers are firmly grabbing the files she's carrying as if they were holding her, Addison can tell she’s been hurt by the use of her nickname, even though she’s acting like she’s not. They keep avoiding eyes contact. Mark sighs. It's for sure the longest elevator ride ever. 

" _So, no more details?_ " 

Addison is about to slap the back of his head sincerely annoyed by his insistence whereas Charlotte is on the elevator with them when the lights went off and the elevator stops. There's a loud noise and then, the only light in the cage comes from the emergency buttons. They all share a look in the dark, wondering what is happening. It takes them a whole minute to realise the three of them are stuck together in this tiny space.

" _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ "

Charlotte steps toward the emergency buttons behind Addison. She pushes the red hair away without really minding being soft. Her hands are hysterically moving on the buttons board, hoping someone would finally answer to the emergency signal.

" _Damn it! Why is no one answering this fucking call? Fuck! There's no way I'm staying here with you. Damn it! Can someone fucking answer!_ " 

Mark sends an amused look at Addison who doesn't look amused at all by the situation. He's sure that if the chief of staff wasn't already destroying the buttons, Addison would be the one to freak out like this. " _Why are people so fucking incompetent?_ " Charlotte is now hysterically hitting the board. Mark is about to tell her that hurting those harmless buttons isn't going to help them when a feminine voice finally answers them. 

" _You pressed the emergency call button. Is everything alright?_

Charlotte's eyes widen with anger as her two hands slap the metallic wall: - _Of course not, stupid moron! If everything was alright we wouldn't be trying to reach you! No it's not alright! It's all fucking messed up!_

Addison places a hand on the woman's shoulder: - _I'm gonna do the talking okay…?_

_-Whatever._

Mark smirks at Addison, this whole situation may become really funny really fast.

- _Uh...hello? We're three doctors stuck in an elevator at Saint Ambrose Hospital._

_-Do you know on which floor you are?_

Charlotte is about to snap at the voice but Mark is faster than her: - _No idea. But we haven't reached the 4th yet._

_-The hospital is supposed to have its own maintenance service…_

But the voice is cut by an irritated Dr King: - _Yes it is supposed to but since people are incredibly incompetent we can't fucking reach them._

 _-Institute nap-time for the hospital staff...?_ Addison murmurs with a smirk referencing to the very first time the two women met. She looks at her with dark blue eyes and Addison’s sure she's wondering whether or not she's going to rip her head off. Or maybe she's just going through all the different ways to kill her in her head.

- _Is everyone alright?_ The woman asks again, trying to evaluate the emergency of situation.

- _Is she really asking that?_ Charlotte can’t believe it. How could they be alright being stuck in the elevator.

Mark steps towards: - _We’re fine. Just send someone for us, thanks._ ”

King rolls her eyes when he says that they are _fine_. Because she’s not. She has more important thing to do than being stuck in an elevator of her own hospital with Addison Montgomery and a stranger. Again.

Yes, it has happened before but at least she was alone the previous times. And everyone knows how much she’d rather be alone than with annoying people. Well, people, in general. Truth is they don’t have to be particularly annoying to bother her. She loves being alone.

Charlotte sighs at her own thoughts. It’s not like she really has a choice anyway. She doesn’t have anyone around her, no friend, no string. So she has to love being alone. She has to do with being alone. And most of the days, it’s just fine with her. Maybe mostly because she doesn’t want to admit to herself that she would love to have someone looking after her, from time to time. But there are days, it’s just painful to be alone.

They all look at her as if she has no feelings, no heart. As if she is cold and mean. She knows she’s the only one to be blamed for that. But she doesn’t know how to behave differently. This is who she is. Hard, cold at first sight, suspicious around people, she’s demanding and she knows she really is mean sometimes but she isn’t heartless. She has feelings. But somehow, she has never found a way to express them.

She sighs again. It seems to be one of her lost-in-my-thoughts moment. Honestly, she feels hurt. And she’s mad at herself for that. Charlotte King is a strong woman, she doesn’t get hurt that easily. Certainly not because someone’s calling her the Wicked Witch of Saint Ambrose. Well, sure, it hurts her sometimes but she also takes some kind of pride in being recognized as _The_ ruler of the place that you don’t want to mess up with. So those names aren’t really the problem. She’s now having a pity smile. Self pity, truly.

Because the problem here is the fact that Addison Montgomery is the one who’s been calling her the Wicked Witch. Well, this Mark Sloan is the one who’s been saying it out loud but they seem friends so she has to be the one who told him. It’s not like she cares about Montgomery. This Oceanside people always got on her nerves so easily she can’t stand the sight of them.

But the neonatal surgeon is different. At least, she seems different. And maybe she has hoped they would get along somehow. Charlotte has thought they had a lot in common but maybe they don’t. Maybe she was wrong. Montgomery doesn’t matter anyway.

“ _We’ve been here for almost fifteen minutes, don’t you want to sit?_ ”

Markb brings her back to reality. She doesn’t answer back, she just sits on the floor as the two other surgeons have already done. She could have answered something dry, something sarcastic. She does that a lot. But he wasn’t teasing her, just asking. Almost like he was carrying about her… her lips are now turning into a dry grin. What a pathetic thought! 

It’s been silent for a couple of minutes after that. Charlotte is surprised the two friends aren’t talking to each other. She understands they are not talking to her but she doesn’t see a real reason why they wouldn’t talk together to make time goes more quickly. 

“ _I’m so bored_ . Mark finally break this oppressive silence. _Even more than I was at the time in your office._

Charlotte has no idea what he is talking about but Addison cuts him with a tired tone: - _Don’t. Mark, don’t._

- _Was just saying._

It is silent again for a moment but this time, Addison is the one who breaks it: - _Any idea how long it is going to be?_

Charlotte sneers: - _Last time I’ve been stuck here for more than two hours. It took two hours to the maintenance crew to finally realise I was stuck there, and then, almost one more to fix the problem._

 _-You fired them?_ Addison isn’t really asking.

 _-Of course I did. Three hours! What if I have been with a patient?_ Charlotte is almost shocked that it doesn’t seem completely obvious to the others.

Mark looks at her, smiling a little: - _But… you weren’t with patients so it wasn’t really an emergency._

Addison is trying to warn him, an alarming “don’t” is clearly written all over her face. Charlotte has a cold laugh: - **_I_ ** _am chief of staff here, I’m running the whole place,_ **_I_ ** _am important, Sloan because if there’s an emergency,_ **_I_ ** _need to be there. So, yes, me waiting almost three hours in an elevator is a real problem._

- _Have you ever thought that maybe, when they realised it was you in there they were considering just leaving you in the elevator?_ Mark answers back ignoring Addison’s warning. 

Charlotte seems offended: - _Excuse me?_

_-I’ve been in the practice for a day, only a day, and I’ve already heard so many things about you that I wouldn’t be surprised if your staff was really considering the idea of leaving you in an elevator to get rid of you._

Charlotte is about to strike back when Addison outstretches her arms: - _Stop!_

- _Your friend here is…_

_-I said stop._

_-I’m sorry Montgomery but I can’t remember_ **_you_ ** _being entitled to give_ **_me_ ** _orders._

_-She’s unbelievable! How can you manage to work with her without wanting to kill her?_

Addison places a hand against her forehead: - _Please just stop._ She sighs. _Thanks_.”

Mark is really surprised by Addison. She can’t have changed that much! Charlotte King is the most infuriating person he has ever met and Addison doesn’t really seem to be annoyed by her behaviour. Back in Seattle, they would have leagued against the enemy. Addison would have never let someone talked to her like that, there is definitely something he doesn’t understand.

King’s staring at him, rage sparkling in her blue eyes. He stares back with contempt. But he’s McSteamy. He’s a seductor. And maybe King won’t be interested in him (honestly, there’s only one explanation possible coming to his mind) but he could make fun of that, trying to seduce her, getting on her nerves. It worked well with Addison, getting on her nerves used to lead to getting into her bed.

Maybe it would work just as well with King. Not that he wants to… well, he wouldn’t mind either, she’s attractive, he can’t deny it, he likes strong tempers and she definitely has an explosive temper! She’s quite similar to Addison when he thinks about it… Not completely since Addison is also kind, polite and friendly – non-existent qualities for King – but still, they both have a colourful personality for sure. So Mark wouldn’t mind having King in his bed.

His dirty smile betrays his thoughts: it would be even better if he could have both King and Addie in his bed. But just embarrassing Addison and getting on King’s nerves would be good enough to distract him.

“ _Truth or dare?_ ”

Addison loudly sighs and her face clearly says “oh no, he’s doing that again”. Mark can’t stop grinning at her and she’s so annoyed by him that she’d be ready to beg Charlotte to wipe away this irritating smile from McSteamy’s face. But Charlotte just doesn’t pay attention. 

“ _Here’s your first question King: how did you spend your three hours alone in here last time?_

- _And he’s not even being subtle_ … Addison sighs annoyed by her friend’s behaviour. Charlotte Kings is going to hate her for that. 

But she hasn’t expected the other woman to answer, without any shadow of embarrassment: - _What do you think women do when they are all alone in a dark place, Sloan? They distract themselves, so, did I. I pleasantly distracted myself.”_

Charlotte can’t deny this feeling of pride invading her. Addison is staring at her with a half-amused half-embarrassed look, but the sparkle in her blue eyes tells her she’s mostly amused by her statement, and grateful too, because Mark has stopped talking. His expression is priceless, which makes her feel even prouder: his mouth is slightly opened, his eyebrows are raised in an astonishment expression. She’s the winner. 

“ _Knew you were the dirty one._ ” 

Well, victory’s short. Charlotte’s smile instantly fades out. Addison laughs: of course Marke would say something like this. It’s Mark Sloan. It’s McSteamy.

“ _You’re so predictable, Mark_. 

He winks at her: - _So I guess you know I’m gonna say that now, you both need to give me details._

Addison rolls her eyes, she was starting to think he might have forgotten. But Mark never forgets dirty stories. Never, ever. Charlotte is now looking at Addison, her eyes are squinted, her lips are mischievously smiling:

- _My turn. Montgomery, what’s this story he wanna hear?_

The red hair’s eyes widen in shock, she can’t believe Charlotte King is playing this game: - _I wasn’t really expecting the chief of staff of Saint Ambrose to play a truth or dare with a stranger._

_-Don’t be such a coward, Montgomery._

But the little blonde is smiling. Mark is surprised by the friendliness of this smile. And, for sure, by Charlotte King’s taking over to question Addison. He can’t wait to see what her answer will be.

- _I thought the whole point of truth or dare was to be giving the choice to either do a truth or a dare._

_-Consider that I’ve picked for you. I’m waiting Montgomery. If you don’t answer now, then you’ll still have to answer eventually and you will also be punished with a dare of my choice. Trust me, you don’t wanna see what I can make you do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading it! I've already written a good part of the next chapter so don't worry, it'll be there soon.  
> I'd be glad to know what you thought about this one!


	3. Taking her time to give them what they want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! And I know it may not be the part you wanted to read but I want you to know the next chapter is already written so I'll post it on Friday and you may find more there.  
> But I really enjoyed taking time with those characters, building things so maybe you'll enjoy it after all!

“ _I’m waiting Montgomery. If you don’t answer now, then you’ll still have to answer eventually and you will also be punished with a dare of my choice. Trust me, you don’t wanna see what I can make you do."_

As she is talking, Charlotte doesn’t stop looking right into Addison’s eyes. She certainly does not know the red hair very well but she could swear her green eyes have darkened when she mentioned the punishment. Charlotte’s friendly smile has now turned into a dirty smirk, Mark is not going to be the only one to have fun with this. Addison is trying not to pay attention to the tone employed by Charlotte. Her southern accent may sometimes annoys her but Charlotte King speaking with this hoarse voice has definitely an unexpected effect on her. Charlotte's eyes are still looking into hers. 

If you have already experienced being stuck in an elevator then you may know that after a certain amount of time, the place warms up. And you may also know that some elements may make you feel uncomfortable as you are experiencing heat. Panic attacks linked to claustrophobia, for example, are a common source of warming up. Your body gets warmer and warmer as you're panicking. Then you may experience difficulties to breathe. It usually helps to sit on the floor. It is also recommended to close your eyes so you can focus on breathing deeply. That is what commonly happens for slight panic attacks. Maybe you know the feeling. 

But the heat invading Addison Montgomery's body has nothing to do with panic. She breaks eyes contact with Charlotte because she can't stand her intense blue eyes staring at her with this playful sparkle anymore. She just can't. Because it feels like not only the room but her body too is getting warmer now. The col of her satin blue shirt now seems too tight. She just wants to get one more look at Charlotte's eyes darkening. As their eyes meet, Addison loudly exhales, feeling the oppressive heat both around and inside her. Holding Charlotte's intense gaze, she distractly opens the first button of her shirt to free her warm skin, trying to fight the overheating she's now experiencing. 

But as Addison's fingers open the shirt to reveal more of her chest, Charlotte slowly bites her lower lip which does not go unnoticed by Addison even though it's dark in there. The red hair suddenly feels very lucky that the buttons are only enlightening Charlotte and Mark. Sitting between them, she's the least exposed. Exposed enough, though, for Charlotte's eyes to observe the skin of her neck and for Mark to notice that something is definitely happening here. Addison sighs: she's never going to survive this.

" _On the count of three, Montgomery. Answer the question or suffer my from punishment"._ Mark's smirking. Playing with King may be even better than expected. Addison closes her eyes for a second: of course Charlotte has to employ this tone again. " _One"_ Addison stares at Charlotte's long and delicate finger raised in the air, " _Two_ ", she raises another one, slowly passing the tip of her tongue on her lips.

" _Thr…_

 _-Fine!_ Addison gives up. There's this part of her that really wants to see what Charlotte King's punishment may look like but she's still reasonable enough to think she better not pushes the other woman. _It was in Seattle, a really boring day. Mark came to my office, we played truth or dare. He dared me to go kiss someone, which I did and he wants to know what happened after the kiss.”_

Charlotte is silent for a couple of seconds. Mark really hopes she won't accept this answer because it clearly lacks details. Mark wants to know more than he already does and that's not more, all things considered, it’s even less than he already knows. And he wants Charlotte to know more about the story too. Maybe if she knew more their little game would take a complete different aspect.

“ _And you thought I'd be fine with such a poor answer? Montgomery… if you expect me to beg, it's never gonna happen. I give orders, orders I expect to be respected the way I want it._

Mark is now observing Addison, curious to see how she will react to this: - _You make rules you don't even respect Dr. King._ She emphasizes the other doctor's name and Charlotte appreciates it, the sudden heat spreading in her belly makes it clear. She loves to be reminded of her authority, even more when Addison Montgomery's lovely accent is telling her name. _If you want to make details a rule, then you'll have to answer Mark's question again. Because your answer, Dr King, wasn't truly that satisfying._

- _That's true._ Mark is finally saying something. He feels kind of proud of Addison for resisting the other doctor. _You wouldn't give me the time to say it before but your answer really sucks. A woman like you King, I have no doubt you can do better._

Sardonic is one word to describe Charlotte's laughter at Mark's comments: - _Of course I can do better but since I don't feel like I have anything to prove to any of you, my previous answer is all you'll have. For now. That's the rule. If another question later asks me to detail then I'll have no other choice to answer or to do a hard dare._

_-Something's telling me you have a thing for hard dares._

She only grins at Mark before looking back at Addison: - _And for your record, Montgomery, chiefs make rules they expect other people to follow so they can break them in total impunity. I'm the chief,_ **_I_ ** _make the rules,_ **_you_ ** _obey. I'm not asking, I'm imposing._ Mark whistles. A whistle dying as soon as he realises Charlotte's murderous look on him. _Don't force me to tell you again what you have to do, Addison because if I have to tell it just one more time, then punishment it is."_

Addison bits her red lips, chewing the sensitive skin. She's considering opening another button of her shirt since it just keeps getting warmer in the elevator. Her head slightly bent, Charlotte is staring at her, a vicious smile of victory on her pale pink lips. From the moment they have started this game, there's been this new expression on the blonde's face. An expression Addison has never seen before. She's enjoying herself, she's excited to see what will happen.

They all say she's cold, some have even called her "frigid" but seeing this look on her face, Addison can't think to anything else than the fact this woman is nothing like cold, and even more she's certainly not frigid. Charlotte King has to be the reference used in dictionaries to define sexual arousal. Her eyes widen at her own thoughts. It might feel good, to defy the urologist. But she's not sure she feels ready to do so. Charlotte's eyes haven't looked away from Addison and it is really not helping. 

The blonde is about to open her mouth to announce that Addison will therefore be punished but the neonatal surgeon, closing her eyes at first, starts to talk again.

" _Fine, since you asked so nicely._ Charlotte's eyebrows raises at the sarcasm. _What? Rules never said you were the only one who could be sarcastic._

_-I may make a rule about it._

_-Just don't, it'll ruin the fun._ Addison slowly turns her head to look at Mark, Charlotte bents a little to see him. _I'm under the impression you have been forgetting about me. I mean, if it's even possible to forget me…_

Charlotte's face clearly shows her annoyance: - _I think we just proved it is. Now shut up Sloan and spit it out, Montgomery._ "

It’s a deep breath that is required. She can almost feel Mark’s excitement. He’s looking at her, waiting for her to give all the details he wants. And Charlotte is waiting for her to give **her** all the details **she** wants. What’s with people who wants details? But now that she is thinking about it, details that are well known by Mark are completely ignored by the Alabama girl. She maliciously grins.

“ _Since you are the one asking, Charlotte, I will tell you those details you want to hear._

- _I feel like I’m not going to have the details_ **_I_ ** _want to hear_. Mark mumbles. 

Charlotte shrugs: - _Whatever, you’ll ask her later, Sloan. C’mon Montgomery, I’m waiting._

With one last sighs, Addison starts telling this story: - _I was married to Derek Shepherd when I was living in New-York._

_-Thought you were from Seattle…_

_-And I thought you wanted to hear that story King, so if you really want to I suggest you stop talking for a while._ Charlotte considers striking back but she really wants to hear this story so she just nods and silently waits for the other woman to keep talking. _Fine. I was married to him and things started to get pretty bad betweens us. To make it short, he stopped caring about me. I was lonely and I cheated on him... with his best friend._

Realisation is spreading on Charlotte's features: _-Let me guess. Plastic god here is the best friend..._

_-I thought we agreed on no interruption!_

Charlotte smiles: - _Sorry, had to say this one! There’s sexual tension between you guys!_

_-There is not._

_-Whatever Montgomery…_

- _There. Is. Not. He's just harassing me to know if I had sex with my ex-husband's dirty mistress._

Addison sighs, Mark is smiling because it is exactly what he wants and Charlotte nods silently, quite impressed: - _I always knew you would be far more interesting than those Ocean side people… come on, spit it out, we all wanna know."_

Addison sighs again. Mark wanting to know the dirty details isn't really surprising, they have been close friends for years, they know each other well enough to talk about those things. But Charlotte King wanting to hear the details about whether or not she had sex with Meredith Grey, that is a complete different thing to deal with. Why would she even want to know? Maybe she's planning on blackmailing her… 

Addison shakes her head, Charlotte's ambitious and hard to handle but she has never been mean to her. Never. If she is being completely honest, Addison might even say the chief of staff likes her. And, according to the previous event in this damn elevator, she might even add that she likes her a lot more than she may be ready to admit. Maybe Charlotte is just playing the game. Well… the red hair smiles softly. There's no harm in playing the game too, right? She can use some fun. After all, she kind of likes Charlotte too.

" _Derek walked in on Mark and I and he ran away, went to Seattle, ignored me for a certain amount of time then I went to Seattle because I've heard rumours. Rumours that weren't rumours but turned out to be pretty true since I walked in on him being all romantic with the intern he was screwing…_

 _-He left_ **_you_ ** _for an intern?_ Charlotte really seems surprised. _Your surgical skills could turn on anyone and he dumped you for an intern?_ She clearly doesn't see how that's even possible. _He dumped his hot badass wife for a baby surgeon? Wow. This guy has a real problem._

Addison laughs a little. It feels good to be complemented like this, especially by someone who isn't forced to do so. Mark laughs too: - _The intern's pretty hot too. Addie wouldn't deny it!_

An eyebrow is raised on Charlotte's face. Her expression shows her interrogations, she wants to know more: - _Keep going Montgomery._ Her voice betrays her interest. Addison starts to think the other woman is enjoying herself too much.

_-Well he was in love with her but he tried to fix things with me, Mark showed up in Seattle; didn't make anything better… Meredith, the intern, started to date the vet and Derek was jealous and then they were having sex in an exam room during night prom…_

_-Prom? Thought you were a responsible adult working in a hospital not a horny highschool girl._ But Charlotte is smiling, just teasing her.

- _Long story to tell. Then I found her panty in Derek's pocket. Long story. Then I got a divorce. She tried to drown herself and then they were back together to be the happy couple._

_-I thought it'd be a captivating story but the end is really lame… pretty pathetic to drown yourself for a man.”_

Addison sends her a severe look. Charlotte has no right to judge, Charlotte wasn't here, Charlotte doesn't know what really happened. The urologist looks down, she didn't think it would hurt Addison to say so about the woman who stole her husband from her. There's definitely something more.

_“Tell me it's not the end. It can't be the end because it's supposed to be dirty and it's clearly not dirty enough yet. Keep talking Montgomery.”_

Charlotte lowers her voice and bends a little towards Addison, her right hand resting on the floor getting dangerously closer to Addison's thigh.

_“I. Want. Dirty…”_

Addison looks at her in the eyes and grins: “ _Your wishes are my command, Dr. King”._ She knows the chief of staff will be thrilled to be reminded of her authority again. As a matter of facts, she can see how pleased she is, her eyes are getting darker and her tongue is slightly likening her lower lip. The elevator is really getting warmer… 

_“When I was the one asking for dirty you just told me you would never give me dirty details, she orders and you give her what she wants? This woman has her way with you Addison!_ Mark is only pretending to be upset, Addison knows it and Charlotte really doesn't care, but he is teasing her, trying to embarrass his old friend. 

- _Well, maybe that's because she knows how to make me do what she wants…_ Addison answers back, smirking at him. 

Charlotte laughs a little: - _Don't worry too much, plastic god… she doesn't always do what I want. She has her own mind, right Montgomery?”_

Without looking away from Mark, she lets her hand rest against Addison's thigh. She slowly raises a finger to brush the soft pale skin. She knows Mark can't see it, it's way too dark in there. But Addison can certainly feel her. The red hair is holding her breath as Charlotte's index touches the skin unprotected by the pencil skirt. A pencil skirt which shortness really pleased the urologist. Slowly, she lets her finger crosses the line of the skirt. Addison's skin is warm.

“ _If she was as submissive as I would like her to be, she would never have rejected my job offer… So now, make your chief happy and tell me this dirty story about you."_

Addison lets go the fact that Charlotte isn't really her boss. The other woman's hand is now moving towards her hip and she is not certain it would be a smart move to contradict her, a bold one for sure but that still doesn't make it a smart one. Charlotte is running circles on her hip. She's glad Mark can't see what is happening and to be honest, she surprised herself to have enough control over her body not to moan at the other woman's touch. 

She's breathing faster, that she can't help it. But the elevator is really getting warmer, they have been stuck here for a certain amount of time now, so Mark has to think it has something to do with her not enjoying the heat in a very tiny space. Suddenly she feels Charlotte's nails against her skin. The woman doesn't want to wait. Addison clears her throat hoping her voice won't betray her. 

" _It's… it's not over yet._ She clears a throat again, one shot wasn't enough. _Well. I kind of… had… how can I say that?_

_-C'mon Montgomery!_

_-Yeah, c'mon Montgomery._ Mark repeats mocking the urologist.

Charlotte's touch has softened on Addison's skin. She's almost encouraging her. But honestly it isn't really helping: - _Meredith was hard to hate you know. She had no idea he was married. Well, at the beginning. The prom is a complete different thing. But she had no idea he was married and I was hard on her. And then something changed. She is interesting you know. Intriguing. And she was nice and we tried to be civil with each other. It was hard sometimes but… and when she was dating my ex-husband and the vet…_

 _-At the same time?_ Charlotte asks with her hoarse voice. Addison only responds with a nod, she doesn't trust her voice right now. She has to admit Charlotte's voice has an unexpected effect on her. There's this twist in her belly. And the heat… _Fine, this intern's not as boring as I thought. Still, I would have never dumped you for an intern…_ Charlotte's fingers move up to her thigh and softly draw a line here. _There were a lot of possibilities there! If I had been your husband, we definitely would have had a threesome._ _Definitely._ She grins at Addison, her fingers making their way between her thighs 

Mark laughs behind Addison reminding her of his presence. He places a hand on her shoulder causing her to startle which only makes him laugh harder: - _God Addie, relax!_ He looks back at Charlotte. _Really, doctor King, we have a lot in common."_

She doesn't care about what he just said to her. She curves her fingers against Addison's skin. Her nails are brushing the warm skin between her legs. Maybe she's going to leave a mark here. She smirks at the thought but the smile fades aways as soon as she realises Mark's hand is still resting on Addison's shoulder. She presses her fingers a little harder against the skin. There isn't that much light in the elevator but she can still see Addison biting her own lips. The Ob-gyn fights the need to let out a loud moan at Charlotte King's caress. She's going to leave a mark on her skin… 

Addison knows what it is about. Charlotte King is a possessive woman. She's obsessed with control. And right now, her fingers scratching the skin of her very warm thigh, she knows Charlotte doesn't want to share her. Her body's her for this moment and Mark has to take his hands off of her propriety. She slowly shrugs, hoping her friend would take his hand away, which he does, understanding the heat is good enough of a reason to avoid human contact. If he knew… of course Charlotte's hand is still between her legs, she doesn't give a damn about how heat is it. But she's glad Addison has made the man withdraw. The woman deserves to be rewarded for it. 

She slowly takes her hand away, Addison turns her head to look at her wondering why the touching is stopping while she has done what she was supposed to do. Charlotte answers with a big smile and put her hand back on the surgeon but this time her hand rests on the fabric. Addison's mouth is half opened maybe she is about to protest, maybe she is silently about to claim for more but Charlotte silently tells her to stay silent. Slowly, her fingers fall on the line of Addison's butt.

" _If you keep it like this Montgomery, we'll be rescued before I've heard the end of this story._

_-Addie's a prude._

Addison rolls her eyes.

- _Prove him wrong._ And with that, Charlotte lets her fingers run against the fabric. 

Addison clears her throat: - _One day she told me she knew that I hated her. And I told her I didn't. Because honestly, I didn't. And I just couldn't stop thinking about that. It was like I was just … I was obsessed with Meredith Grey, the slutty intern who stole my husband. And I finally understood some things… like the real reason I wanted to work with her. I thought it was to torture her at first, to ashamed her maybe… I was just obsessed with her silky hair and her big blue eyes and her delicate lips and her pale skin…_

 _-This obsession's clearly obvious Montgomery, how could have you not seen it? And I keep telling everyone you're brilliant …_ Charlotte is teasing her, but Addison can see her lips curved into an amused smile as her fingers find the skin of her back, having slipped under her shirt. _Go straight to the point for my own sake!_

Mark and Addison share a laughter. This woman doesn’t know how to wait. 

- _One night I was drunk, told Mark I wanted to… I don’t know what I told Mark. There is no way I can remember. Me being drunk equals me being amnesic in the morning._ Mark nods in agreement. _But a few days later, as I told you, we were getting bored and Mark came into my office offering me to play a truth or dare._

Charlotte’s eyes goes from Addison to Mark: - _What’s wrong with you and this game? Let me guess, you keep playing this game hoping one day you will finally find the woman willing to do more than just kissing dares…_

 _-I can’t believe you’ve just met!_ Addison teases. _She already knows you so well!_

_-I’m curious, plastic god, when you offered Montgomery to play this truth or dare, were you expecting her to be the horny woman you desperately need?_

_-For your record, King, I’m not desperately needy. I have sex. A lot of sex actually. I’m not the frustrated one here!_ He is smiling with all his teeth. 

- _Sure. Addison is."_

And Charlotte smirks at the other woman while her fingers are softly tickling her ribs. Addison is squirming at the touch. Charlotte's fingers are cold against her warm skin and the contrast is making her even more responsive to the urologist's strokes. Charlotte extends her legs on the floor making sure her thighs are touching Addison's ankles. Addison smiles without looking at Charlotte: her legs are as hot are hers. She may act like the touching doesn't impact her but her body proves her wrong. She grins. 

There is no reason why Charlotte King could be the only one to get some fun. Addison's left hand falls on the ground and quickly finds her way to the blonde's thigh. It's just resting there. For now. Charlotte's fingers pinch the skin under Addison's breast. She lets out a muffled moan. Charlotte is smiling, proud of herself: she's the one in charge here and if Addison tries to undermine her, then punishment it is. 

" _Everything's alright, Addie?_ "

Of course he had to notice. His teasing tone makes it clear: he knows something is going on. He just doesn't know what. Addison nods with a small " _mmh_ ". Mark bends his head to see Charlotte King's face. From what he can see, her smile is really big. Maybe she knows something. Mark places his hand back on Addison's shoulder without looking away from the blonde. And as her smile fades away as he's nicely stroking Addison's hair, his smile grows bigger. Maybe she doesn't want him to touch her. Maybe she's exceedingly possessive. And for sure, Mark is going to play with that. He nicely brushes Addison's cheek.

" _You sure you're fine?_

 _-She's fine, Sloan._ Charlotte's voice is dry. So? _Playing_ _Truth or dare at work?"_

Addison nods. Mark's hand has moved from her shoulder to the top of her back. Charlotte's hand has moved back to her lower back. If they keep moving like this, their hands are going to meet on her back. Well… not completely since Charlotte's fingers are under her shirt while Mark is still on the fabric. Thanks God he is… She's looking at Charlotte hoping she will understand. She's slowly drawing lines on her thighs hoping she would look back at her. But Charlotte's eyes are glued to Mark Sloan, a severe look on her face. 

" _Seems you can't keep your hands off of Addison's body._ Charlotte snaps at him, raising her head a little to look more powerful than she already is.

Mark is about to snap back but Addison cuts him off: - _If you could not start arguing over my body, it'd be nice._

_-Just be glad it's worth fighting for, Montgomery."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is for the third chapter! If you have some time, feel free to tell me what are you thoughts about it! It's always nice to know!
> 
> See you on Friday!


	4. Finally going to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! I hope you'll like it!

Mark lowers his hand a little and Charlotte slips one finger under her skirt. Addison sighs. They are driving her crazy. Charlotte leans in to talk to her. Her lips are dangerously close to her ear. Her right hand is still playing with the border of Addison's panties but her left hand comes to join the fun resting on her thigh. Addison doesn't dare to move. She closes her eyes as she feels Charlotte's hot breath against her neck. 

" _Come on Addison… be nice for me._ "

And it’s all it takes. Charlotte’s silky voice, Charlotte’s hot breath, Charlotte’s slow touches. So she takes one more deep breath. She has lost the count of that. How many times has she tried to control her reactions? Too many to still be counting. Charlotte’s hand is now stroking her hip. And she’s sure Mark can see it now because his hand has frozen on her back. She doesn’t turn her head to face him. She doesn’t even have to, she knows him so well that she can see in her head the dirty look he’s having right now. But she freezes as she feels him move closer to her.

Mark clears her neck from the strands of hair escaping from her bun. Charlotte’s right hand slips under the lace of her pants and is now stroking her soft skin. Mark’s mouth is way too close to her right ear. And Charlotte’s hot breath is still tickling her neck, which means her mouth is way too close to her left ear. Addison doesn’t know what to do. It’s the first time in her life she feels completely stuck. Of course, there’s the elevator thing where they are all stuck in. But Addison Montgomery is currently trapped between her ancient lover and her elevator flirt. She’s trapped between two possessive and jealous people who both have their hands on her overheating body. Maybe she’s going insane? Maybe it’s just another dream due to her non-existent sexual life? God she needs to do something about it, showerhead is clearly not enough if she starts dreaming of Charlotte King like that.

“ _Who could have guessed you were The Wicked Witch of Saint Ambrose’s favorite pastime?_ ”

The fact that it is clearly something Mark could have said doesn't mean he's actually saying it. She knows him so well her brain is probably imagining what he would say if such a thing was really happening. Which is not. It can't be! But Charlotte's fingers going down again and again under her pants feels pretty real to her. Her fingers are soft and she can feel herself shivering at the touch. Maybe it's not just a dream. And if it's not, she has to keep talking. Because if she doesn't, Charlotte won't be pleased. And even if she doesn't really know why she cares, Addison wants to be nice for her. She wants to please her. So she tries not to think of the hands on her body and she clears her throat.

" _I didn't want to play at first._ "

Addison smiles. She hasn't wanted to play neither this time. 

" _After asking me who I wanted to kiss between all my female coworkers…_

_-You really have a dirty mind, plastic god._

_-Come on King, you would have asked exactly the same thing only to find out if the answer was you._

Charlotte doesn't answer back and Mark takes it as a winning. Addison tries not to mind the left hand of the urologist dangerously going up her thigh.

- _I told him a lie but he knew it was a lie. So I had to tell the truth and the truth, as embarrassing as it is, was that I wanted to kiss Meredith Grey. My ex-husband's ex-little dirty mistress and new girlfriend. It was so wrong in so many different ways. She was an intern, I was an attending…_

_-Doesn't stop your husband…_

Addison is staring at Charlotte with a "you haven't just said that" look on her face. The urologist just shrugs. It's not a big deal since it's what happened.

- _She was my ex-husband's twelve years old._ At Charlotte's raised eyebrows she explains. _That's how we called her. Perfect twelve years old._

_-Considering the fact that you've just admitted that you wanted to kiss her, you really shouldn't call her a twelve years old._

Mark silently nods, the chief has a point.

- _The nickname came long before I wanted to kiss her. And she was calling me Satan, it's just fair._

Charlotte's eyebrows are raising again, but the look on her face is no more showing the need of explanation: - _Satan? That's an interesting piece of information._ And her right hand goes back on Addison's spine. _Can't wait to see how Satan you really are._

Mark's hand moves down on her back. She closes her eyes. If they both keep going this way, their hands will soon meet on her back.

- _And later in the day, after telling me he would kiss my husband…_

_-That was only a joke Addie!_

_-Are you afraid it will threaten your virility, plastic god?_

_-I'm really starting to think that you don't want the end of this story! Because the way I see things, if you keep interrupting me like that, you'll never get the chance to hear it! Because as incompetent as can be the maintenance staff, we'will be out of here by then!_ They finally stop talking. _Thanks. Later that day, so, we were still playing and Meredith was waiting for the elevator and Mark saw her and he dared me to kiss her. I went to her and she kissed me._

_-So you lost. You were supposed to be the one who…_

_-Charlotte King will you just stop talking? Nice! She kissed me and it was soft at first. And I thought it would stop there. To be honest, it was more than I thought it will ever be. But then she kissed me again, telling me the first kiss wasn't good enough for a truth or dare challenge. She kissed me again and pressed me against the wall. And it was… well, I was about to say surprisingly good but it wasn't really a surprise. The kiss was for sure, just not the part that she would be a great kisser._

_-Can you stop rambling about your little crush and tell us what happened next?”_

Addison frowns at Charlotte, unhappy that the urologist has interrupted her thoughts about Meredith being a great kisser.

“ _And she asked me to play another kind of truth or dare with her. And I did say yes. We walked in the elevator from which Derek has just walked out and fortunately for us there was no one there because the game started the very second the doors were closed. And then she played in the car while I was focusing on the road trying not to get both of us killed just because I was way past horny… I'm gonna tell you this one and only this one._

_I couldn't play for obvious reasons. But I was daring her. Like daring her to touch herself where she would want me to touch her. Daring her to touch herself in a specific way dicted my by and then abruptly stop. And asking questions. Like if she had ever thought of me like this. And as the answer was yes, I asked when, how. And I really wanted to know so I asked her if she had ever touched herself or tried to when I was around._

_And surprisingly the answer was yes. And you know what's more surprising? She told me the exact moments it had happened. Yes. Plural. She remembered them all and I did too. Just haven't noticed she was pleasuring herself in front of me. Or just behind me. Even next to me. Right next to me and I missed that! God I hated myself for that! We could have had so much more hot mind-blowing sex if only I had noticed..._

_And then we played in my hotel elevator and for sure, we played a lot in my hotel room. We were still paying when Derek walked in on us."_

_What?_ And _Ouch!_ are said at the same time respectively by Mark and Charlotte. Addison shrugs and smiles sadly. She remembers how none of them had really paid attention. Their position hadn't been really ideal for that… she remembers it well. The sounds, the sensations, all of it. 

Meredith was on her knees in front of Addison, turning her back at the door as she was finally getting rid of the pencil skirt, only obstacle left between her and Addison's sex. Both panties were already laying on the floor. Meredith were only wearing her blue shirt now. Addison had been dare to take her pants out only with her teeth, which had necessitated to pull away the pair of jeans very early in the game. And then, Meredith had blindfolded Addison with her silky scarf so she could enjoy even more the sensations of her fingers taking away the skirt. Skilled delicate fingers running on her legs. Addison can still feel them, sitting on the floor of a dark elevator. 

That's when she realises that as much as she thinks she is only remembering the sensations, they are real. Charlotte's left hand is running on her legs. Her right hand is unclipping her bra. This move is a complete surprise both for Mark and Addison. But Charlotte is too busy stroking Addison's back to care. Plus, Mark already knows what she is doing, so there really is no point in hiding any longer. It might lessen their pleasure and this is not something Charlotte can accept.

The opening of the door had caused Meredith to freeze, her hands behind Addison's knees. Addison's hands were buried on the blond locks, she had moaned softly, trying to make Meredith going on. But the hands hadn't moved. " _Derek_." She remembered how Meredith's voice was no louder than a murmur. She took her hands out of the hair the second the name was pronounced. Addison being blindfolded, she had thought Meredith had said the wrong name. She had thought she had said the name of the person she wanted to be at the present time. 

Derek Christopher Shepherd. Not Addison Adrianne Forbes-Montgomery. 

She had felt betrayed. And nauseous. 

But before she had the chance to get rid of the scarf covering her eyes, she heard the voice. His voice. When she had thought of this situation before — yes, she had been doing a lot of thinking to make it up with the absence of any sexual activity — she had always thought she would freeze at Derek's voice, she would tell him how sorry she was for hurting him again like that. But as she heard her ex-husband's voice, she didn't feel terror or guilt. It was only relief because Derek being here meant Meredith's murmur wasn't what she had thought. 

Addison startles as she feels Charlotte's lips on her neck. She has been so deeply in her thoughts she hasn't realised how close the urologist is now. She can feel her breath on her skin. She tilts her head back, giving Charlotte more skin to kiss. If she hasn't been so aroused by the previous touching and the remembrance of Meredith, she may have stopped it. She may have stopped Charlotte and not talk to her for the rest of the day. And she would have tried to avoid her for weeks. Well, that's still highly possible! But she doesn't want to stop Charlotte. The chief of staff knows what she is doing and maybe they both need this little deviation after all. 

So there is no way Addison will stop Charlotte King in her little game. Charlotte is always bossing around and Addison needs to let it go, she needs to be guided. Charlotte gives the orders and Addison is more than willing to obey. 

And Mark is more than pleased to watch. He still has his hand on Addison's back. He knows there is this deal going on between them. They had decided not to have sex together anymore. It is mostly Addison's call, Mark wouldn't mind having sex with the red hair. Every single one of the reasons he has slept with her in New-York are still true. And now she is single, it's one reason more. And they are stuck in an elevator with not that much to do. Two reasons to add to the original ones! Mark shakes his head, it really is not the time to be thinking instead of acting. And Addison's moan at Charlotte's bite on her neck helps a lot to clear his head. 

Women can't please themselves without Mark Sloan. Women want Mark Sloan in their beds. Women want Mark Sloan in their panties. He leans in to kiss Addison's cheeks. 

" _Get your hands out of Addison. She.Is.Mine._ " 

Charlotte says behind her teeth, threatening Mark with her severe tone. He considers listening to her for less than half a minute and he leans in again, this time to kiss her lips. Addison moans against his lips, surprised. Her eyes widen. And she hears the slap on Mark's head. 

" _Ouch! Damn it King! You really don't like to share…"_

As she pushes him away to sit on Addison's laps, putting her own skinny body as a barrier to keep Mark Sloan away from her Addison Montgomery, Charlotte stares at him.

" _Listen Sloan. I warned you. Nicely. At first. One warning was really nice of me. I didn’t intend to do even one, at first. But Addison's body is mine. Which means, Addison's lips are mine, Addison's skin is mine, Addison's moans are for me. And only for me. Understand?_

 _-I had Addison long before you do, so I claim her as mine._ "

Addison rolls her eyes. She is not annoyed anymore at Charlotte and Mark's little fight for her. She takes some pride in it and she is even curious to see who will win the fight. Charlotte stops glancing at Mark and looks back at her. Their eyes meet for a minute. Charlotte wants Addison to understand how much she means it when she says the Ob-gyn is hers and only hers. 

" _You had Addison and she ran away from you to come working in my hospital. You should have done better, plastic god. At least I am good enough not to make my conquests moving away from me in different cities… twice._ "

Addison groans a little. She really enjoys their fight. She enjoys being wanted. She enjoys feeling worthy of a fight. God knows Derek hasn't fought for her at all… she enjoys how possessive Charlotte is but her hands are on her body without moving. That, she doesn't enjoy at all. So she groans, remembering the chief of staff that she is the one who should have all her attention. Not Mark who is just being Mark. Charlotte understands. She grins at the red hair, cupping her cheek with her right hand. And she leans in to kiss her jaw. And she goes from her jaw to her collarbone, leaving wet marks all along the line of her neck.

" _Cheer up Mark, you still got to watch."_

Addison manages to say without moaning as Charlotte's left hand goes back exploring under her shirt. Now that the bra isn't an obstacle anymore, Charlotte's fingers are free to go as she wants. Her fingers slowly touch her left nipple while her mouth is biting her shoulder. Addison moans louder, pleased by the shorter woman. She buries her right hand into her hair, grabs a strand firmly. And Charlotte stops. 

" _Char…_

 _-If you want me to keep going, then tell us what happened next. When your ex-husband walked in on you doing his new-girlfriend, the same woman he left you for._ _Tell us and you'll be rewarded._ "

And to exemplify, Charlotte takes her lobe between her lips and sucks it slowly with a loud moan against Addison's ear. As the neonatal surgeon tightens her grip on her hair, Charlotte knows she's doing well. But she doesn't care for well. Well is not enough for the chief of staff of Saint Ambrose. Well is barely tolerable when it comes to sex. Mind-blowing is her aim. So she squeezes Addison's nipple when she stops biting her lobe, and when she stops squeezing, she licks the lobe. And then she stops, sitting on Addison's lap, arms crossed on her chest. 

Addison's eyes fly opened. She can't believe Charlotte has stopped. She considers begging her, for a moment. She has a feeling Charlotte would enjoy that. But she has made it very clear: if she wants more, she has to tell her. Them. Mark is here. _Try not to forget that Mark is here._ So she has to tell them. Addison closes her eyes, protecting herself from Charlotte's sparkling eyes. The elevator darkness doesn't change anything about that: she can see those playful sparkles in the dark blue eyes. 

Derek had stepped him and closed the door behind him. Meredith hadn't stood up. And Addison remembers how she had no idea of what would happen next. Would Meredith break the game? Would Derek yell at them? She is well aware that she will never know what happened in those minutes. But as she was waiting for one of them to say something or do something — literally anything — she had felt Meredith's wet lips on her thigh. And then she had heard the sound of a belt. And then a pair of jeans falling on the floor. And then she had felt Derek's taking her by the waist. And even if she hadn't seen it she knows he had made Meredith stoop up. He had hold them close between his arms, his ex-wife and his new-girlfriend were almost completely naked in his arms. Meredith had leaned in to kiss her and Derek had softly told them: _"I dare you to have a threesome with me_ ". 

" _Derek asked you for a threesome?_ Mark asks incredulously. _Lucky bastard!_

 _-She said he asked. Not that he actually had what he wanted._ Charlotte leans in to softly kiss Addison's lips. _Keep going, Addison._ "

Addison wonders for a minute about the reason why Charlotte King would kiss her. It's not really the kiss she's wondering about. It's more about the way she kissed her and the moment she chose to do so. And Addison smirks at the woman whose inner thighs are warm against her hips. Charlotte kissed her now because she wants Addison to remember she is here. And that Meredith Grey isn't. Charlotte wants Addison to remember she is hers, not that intern's. Charlotte kisses her again. She wonders what this kiss is about. Jealousy again? How could she ever know? 

She couldn't. But Charlotte knows. 

She knows the first kiss was because she was jealous that a little intern had kissed the sexy Addison Montgomery while she hasn't. And she knows the second kiss is because she wants more of Addison. That's also why she leans in to kiss her a third time. But this time, she slowly licks Addison's lips. This woman tastes like strawberry. And Charlotte loves strawberries. Well… she loves Montgomery strawberries. As she passes her tongue on the good tasting lips, she murmurs : " _Come on Addison. Don't disappoint me…_ "

That is clearly something Addison doesn't want to do, disappoint Charlotte King. So she keeps telling them what happened this night in her hotel room.

_I dare you to have a threesome with me._ She can still hear his hoarse voice. She can still feel his hardness against her naked hip. And she can still feel Meredith's tongue playing with hers in her mouth and Derek's left hand starting to stroke her butts. And she can't know for sure but she still is certain he had been doing the same thing to Meredith. Meredith's hands were running from her butts to her head to set her free from the scarf. The room was as dark as the elevator is so she couldn't see much. But there was enough light for her to see Meredith's beautiful eyes.

And those eyes were telling her something. She tells Mark and Charlotte — but mostly Charlotte because she can't stop staring at her co-worker — how Derek's mouth went from kissing her neck to kissing Meredith's neck and back to her neck. But Meredith's eyes were only on her. Addison remembers how happy she had felt as she understood the intern wanted her and only her. 

" _And_ **_I_ ** _dare_ **_you_ ** _not to have this threesome with Derek_."

Addison tells them how Meredith had only been paying attention to her, only talking to her. She remembers how Meredith put her hands on her naked waist to protect her from Derek's touch. She looks at Charlotte and smiles at the fact she's having a similar behaviour with her. 

Meredith didn't want to share Addison with Derek.   
And Charlotte doesn't want to share her with Mark. 

It feels good, to be wanted. It had felt good, at the time. Maybe even better. Not because of Meredith or Charlotte. Because at the time, she had just got her divorce. She had just realised that Derek had stopped loving her years ago. She had watched him stay with her by obligation. She had witnessed him fighting for Meredith while giving up on her. Addison was broken at the time. So being wanted at the time had helped putting all the pieces back together. 

Addison tells them how Derek’s hands froze on her body as Meredith had just dared her. “ _Meredith…_ ” But it had been so much more than just him calling her name. Addison tells them how he was mad at her. At _her_ , not at Meredith. And she tells them how it seems unfair now but how she hadn’t care at the time.

She tells them Meredith’s dare had been the last of this night. 

None of them had needed a dare to keep going. Addison had been the one to kiss Meredith, not minding Derek saying horrible things to her. Her hands were strongly grabbing the blond locks as their kiss deepened. 

The night had not been what she had first thought it would be. Addison looks down at the floor, avoiding Charlotte’s intense gaze. She doesn’t want to sound too romantic. She doesn’t want to have Mark and Charlotte thinking it was about love when it clearly wasn’t. 

She feels cold fingers softly grabbing her chin. She had no other choice than looking up. That's when she meets Charlotte's eyes. The playful sparkles are gone and for a second Addison wonders if it's her fault. But then she understands. Charlotte just cares about her. 

" _If you wanna stop, Montgomery, you can. I don't mind._ "

Addison sighs of relief at Dr King's words. The urologist softly squeezes her hand. She understands.

" _What? But we want details! Of the mind-blowing sex you had! Addie that's the deal!_

Charlotte doesn't look away from Addison's eyes as she speaks: - _I was the one asking and here I think I have enough. So Addison can stop if she wants to and clearly she does._ "

Addison stops listening at them. She knows they will fight for a couple of minutes and Charlotte will win, because she is using her chief of staff's voice and no one ever dares to fight it. So she stops paying attention at what is being said. And she silently thanks Charlotte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Next chapter may be the last one so it'll be longer than the others. It will include lots of MerAdd and CharAdd! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! If you have time, please let me know what you thought about it!


	5. Seizing the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter! I had plenty of things to do. But this chapter is longer than the previous ones so I hope it'll still be worth it!

Addison has never really thought about this night. She was always busy in Seattle. And then she went to LA, get a job offer, took it and moved in without saying goodbye to anyone but Richard, Callie and Miranda. 

Richard because he came to her hoping he could make her stay.  
Callie because they had had good moments together.  
And Miranda because she respected and admired the strong resident.

And sometimes she wonders what would have happened if she had said goodbye to Meredith. But it doesn't really matter since it never happened. Maybe she will come back to Seattle for a consult. Then she’ll see what can happen between them. Maybe they should have talked about it. Maybe it's for the best they didn't. It doesn't really matter now that Meredith is back with Derek to be the happy couple they were before she broke it. 

Addison is not jealous. Addison is not heart broken. Addison is not bitter. She has regrets. She can't stop thinking _What if_ so, of course she has regrets. But she isn't sad that Meredith came back to Derek after that. It took a while but it's like they are meant to be. Derek and Addison are not. Meredith and Addison are not. This night wasn't about love. There were no feelings involved. Because it would have been absurd: Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, exploring their feelings for each other.

That is what she had thought until now. Until she found herself not capable of telling anything more about their night. Until Charlotte told her to stop. Because Charlotte has understood. People may think she is heartless, people may think she is incapable of human emotions, people may think she can't understand anything about feelings. But Charlotte has just proved them wrong.

If she had been this cold woman everyone thinks she is, she wouldn't have stopped her. And Addison is grateful she has. She hasn’t really thought about this night. She hasn’t thought of what this night had meant at the time and what it still means. And when she has found the time to think about it, nothing much came from that. Because if she is being honest, Addison knows she doesn’t want to think about it. She is a runner. Running away from problems hurts less than facing them. Not that Meredith Grey is a problem. 

Mark and Charlotte are still debating whether or not Addison should keep talking. Of course Mark wants her to give more details. He wants to know what happened after they rejected Derek. He wants to know what it was like to have sex with Meredith Grey. He wants to know what it was like to have sex with her ex-husband’s girlfriend. She knows it’s because this whole situation is messed up and messed up situations always turn on Mark Sloan. And in a way, she gets that. And Meredith does too. At least, she did, at the time. Because this all messed up situation was turning her on as much as it turned on Addison. 

Maybe it has all been about prohibition, like being attracted by what’s forbidden, what you can’t have. Maybe it has just been about that, for Meredith, about overcoming interdicts. Maybe it has been, she’ll never know. But there has definitely been more for Addison. She had tried to deny it before. But this night together, as their lips were sealed and their body were perfectly intertwined together, this night has been a revelation for Addison. Because that night, as Meredith was tenderly kissing her, Addison understood she hadn’t wanted to have sex with her ex-husband’s girlfriend. She understood she had wanted to make love to this brilliant, funny and caring young woman. 

But she has tried to push away this thought. Because it has meant too much at the time. Because it still means too much, even now. This night hasn’t been about Derek. Nothing about Meredith and her was about Derek. At least, for Addison. She couldn’t know for Meredith. 

But if she had talked to Meredith about this night, then she would have. She would have known those feelings were mutual. It wasn’t about Derek. But Addison and Meredith aren’t meant to be. Meredith knew it too, at the time. And that’s what she keeps reminding herself every time she thinks about Addison and how perfect it has been, when they were together. But Addison doesn’t know that. She doesn’t know Meredith still thinks about her, when Derek is asleep next to her. 

This night hasn’t been about him. This night has been about two women breaking free from mutual contempt, pressure and sorrow. This night has also been about two women who had been admiring each others without knowing it was mutual. This night has mostly been about two women who had felt the need to explore this unexplainable bond between them. 

Addison sighs as she can hear Charlotte says to Mark that he was too turned on by the story that he didn’t even care to notice his old friend was being shy and hesitant about it. Addison hears Charlotte tells him that this night has obviously not just been about getting laid. And when Charlotte adds that there were true feelings involved, Addison closes her eyes. Because Charlotte is right. 

She wasn’t in love with Meredith. She didn’t know her well enough. But it doesn’t mean there weren’t any feelings. She would have loved to know her better. And from what she already knew about her, she loved Meredith. She wasn’t in love with her, she just loved her. But Addison has this sad feeling that she could have fallen in love with her, if she had had the chance to know her better. If only they had had the chance to know each others better, things would have been different. 

And this is why it is so hard for Addison to tell them about that night. Because she feels the bitterness of missed opportunities. And she hates herself for that. Because she already knew, at the time, that t _here is nothing worse than missing an opportunity that could have changed your life_. She already knew it at the time and after that night with Meredith, it had never been more true. That is why she told Alex Karev to be careful not to miss his opportunities. Because Alex Karev is a good guy, she knows he is. And she just doesn’t want him to do the same painful mistakes she has done.

Addison is not in love with Meredith. She didn’t have the time to be. She didn’t have the chance to be. But it doesn’t matter now. Because Meredith is back with Derek and everything is back to normal. Addison and Meredith were never meant to be. There’s a part of her who knows they could have been happy for a while. But it would have ended. Because sometimes people love each others so much they end up hurting each others. And Addison has a feeling it would have happened for them. Happy ever after is for Derek and Meredith. Because they are the happy couple. 

But Addison doesn’t mind. Happy ever after is not what she has wanted with Meredith. Ephemeral love, short moments of happiness, Meredith has given her that. And Addison couldn’t ask for more. 

Maybe they will meet again. And if it happens, maybe they will shortly love each others again — without falling for each others — and then Addison will get back to LA and Meredith will get back to Derek. Because Meredith is in love with Derek.

That is what she has told him when they had talked about it. Meredith has told Derek she was in love with him but that she somehow had come to love Addison. And it hasn’t changed. Meredith still is in love with Derek and she still loves Addison. And as she goes out of OR 1 of Seattle Grace, she hopes Addison will come back soon. So they could meet again and love each others again, only as long as they are together. 

But Addison doesn’t know that. At least, she doesn’t know yet. Maybe one day, Meredith will tell her. Derek has been very understanding, to her surprise. He has told her he understood. He understood because Addison is easy to love and so is Meredith. He has told her he wasn’t even surprised. That was the reason why he had just left them in Addison’s hotel room. Because they deserved to love each others. Derek was holding her hand when he told her that, as long as Meredith was in love with him and only loves Addison, he didn’t have a problem with it. Even if it meant his girlfriend and his ex-wife would meet again one day. He was smiling at her when he told her he just wanted her to be happy. And he just wanted Addison to be happy because she hadn’t been happy with him. And it wasn’t fair. 

Addison Montgomery deserved to feel the happiness of being loved. And Meredith had smiled at him behind her tears. From this moment, she had known he was the love of her life. And she had known Addison would be in her life, no matter what. And Meredith Grey had felt overwhelmed by joy as she was realising her boyfriend wasn’t asking her to choose. Because she couldn’t have chosen between the love of her life and the woman she loves.

But Addison doesn’t know any of that. She just knows her own feelings and that’s a good start. Knowing how you feel about someone is not easy. So she takes this little victory and she smiles. Mark has stopped talking and Charlotte’s victorious smile makes her smile grow wider. 

Now she doesn’t have a problem with it. She can admit this night wasn’t about sex but about love. Addison smiles at Charlotte. And Charlotte smiles back at her, even if she doesn’t know why. Mark clears his throat and Addison rolls her eyes. Of course he would make his presence known. But she keeps staring at Charlotte. 

Because Meredith is her past and she’ll be parts of her future. At least she hopes so — but she doesn’t know how true it is, yet. Meredith is a part of her past and she will be parts of her future but she isn’t her present. She is like an alternative universe. It’s like she’s out of time. And Addison is good with that. She needs to have her out-of-time-person. But Addison also has a present. Addison lives in the present. She refuses to keep watching her life going on without her. She can’t be this person anymore. 

She loves Meredith. She knows she does. Addison smiles. But she deserves falling in love too. She deserves to have someone falling for her. 

And maybe it won’t happen soon. Maybe it’ll take time. Addison doesn’t mind. But it could help if she had someone to love on her present life. And she has a present. 

A really messed up present. Addison laughs. She is stuck in an elevator with her former lover and the chief of staff of her new hospital. Well, she doesn't work here full time but still, her surgical privileges are with Charlotte King's hospital. And she is stuck in a dark elevator with her and Mark, playing truth or dare. Charlotte has touched her, kissed her, made it clear for Mark that she was hers, and she has heard all of her little love affair with Meredith Grey. 

Well… not exactly all of it. But Addison knows Charlotte suspects it. Addison knows Charlotte knows more than she should. But she doesn't mind. Charlotte has kissed her, it's more than enough to be sure the urologist will never say a word about anything that happened in this elevator. She'd be scared Addison tells everyone how horny their chief can be. In an elevator. For her female coworker. Charlotte doesn't need that. Not that she cares being judged.. She just doesn't need to have another reason to prove how capable she is at being chief. Being young and a woman are already enough for that … 

Addison knows she loves Meredith. She does, there is no point in denying it. It would just be painful, not admitting it. Because she would feel sad and empty without knowing its reasons. Addison is not all dark and twisty — she smiles, because it’s what Meredith always says about herself — she has her moments of joy and her moments of sorrow. She’s just human, after all. Not all strong and powerful as the interns once thought. She may be Satan from time to time, she definitely is Satan once in a while, but she is not heartless. And somehow, Addison thinks Charlotte King is just like her. She definitely is the Wicked Witch of Saint Ambrose — and to be honest, she may be this Wicked Witch a bit too often — but Charlotte is also human, behind the facade. 

Satan and the Wicked Witch. Addison smiles at her own thought. They are alike, it’s undeniable. At least, from what they know from each others. 

And they don’t know much. Yet. Addison has lost the possibility to know Meredith better and to fall in love with her. She knows she has. Because even if she comes to know her better on her next time at Seattle Grace Hospital, she won’t fall in love. They have missed this opportunity. But Charlotte King is here. Charlotte King is part of her present. 

And Addison wants to seize the opportunity. Because she has missed too many of them and she is done missing opportunities that could change her life. 

“ _Mark, truth or dare?_ ” She asks. 

He is taken aback so he takes some time to answer. And she knows him well enough to know he is trying to figure out what would be the safest option for him right now. 

Addison smiles at Charlotte and places her left hand on her thigh. Maybe Charlotte King won’t be her loved one. Maybe she won’t fall in love with her, maybe she won’t even love her. Or maybe Addison will but Charlotte won’t. But maybe she’ll love her back. Maybe Charlotte will even fall in love with her. She can’t know. It’s not like she is planning anything. It’s just about getting to know each others better. It’s just about seizing the opportunity to see what’s truly behind the impressive and scary walls of Charlotte King.

Addison is not planning to fall in love with her. She is not planning to love her the way she loves Meredith. But from now, what she can say about the urologist is that she likes her. That, she does. And that, she knows for sure. Addison likes Charlotte. They get along pretty well even when it’s not easy. But she doesn’t know her as much as she would like to. So this is the only thing Addison is planning to do: getting to know Charlotte King better. 

Whether they end up loving each others or falling madly in love or not at all, she can’t know. Charlotte can’t know. Meredith can’t know. Mark can’t know. No one can. So she is willing to give it a try. Because she doesn’t want to ruin things anymore. 

Addison has moved to LA hoping she would find the Magic. But she has also moved to LA because she needed a change. Even if Richard didn’t understand it. She needed a change so she took the job. So, moving to LA, Addison has to change. Because things won’t stop being the same if she isn’t any different. Things won’t get better if she keeps doing things the way she always has. So Addison wants to change. She wants a change but for that she needs to change. 

And that’s what she is doing here. 

Trying to know Charlotte better might lead to a disaster. And even if she can’t know for sure, Addison is quite certain it won’t be an easy thing to do. But what if she doesn’t give it a try and then ends up missing another opportunity? Addison has made up her mind: she’s ready to change her life. 

“ _C’mon Plastic god! Don’t pretend to be shy!_

- _I’m not shy, I’m cautious._

_-I guess it makes you a coward.”_

Addison silently thinks that, in a way, it does. But she doesn’t say anything and she keeps watching Charlotte pushing Mark. Because Mark is always all powerful with his dirty look. He knows how to handle women. But it seems he doesn’t know how to handle Charlotte because, as they are still stuck in this elevator, Charlotte seems to be the one handling him. Handling the both of them… 

“ _Fine. Truth._

 _-Coward!_ Charlotte teases. 

- _You both had a truth, it’s just fair that I do too._

Charlotte and Addison make eye contact for a couple of seconds before the blonde clears her throat to speak again: - _Fine. Truth it is! I guess Montgomery’s asking._

Both Mark and Charlotte are deeply convinced it would take time for Addison to come up with something. Because Addison always takes time to ask questions because she doesn’t want to feel embarrassed. But surprisingly, she doesn’t keep them waiting at all.

“ _Would you rather have a threesome with Meredith and me or with Derek and me? And you have to give your reasons._

- _What makes you think he even wants you in the threesome_ … Charlotte asks as her hand is covering Addison’s.. 

- _Because I’m hot and good at sex. Right Mark?_

Mark grins at Addison even if he’s not sure she can actually see it: _-You are._ He looks at Charlotte. _She is. Of course you wouldn’t know…_ Charlotte stares back at him with a murderous look. She doesn’t need to be reminded that he has had Addison and she hasn’t. _That’s a tough one._

 _-Really?_ Charlotte asks. _That’s surprising. From what I’ve heard, this little intern’s something, I thought you would have jumped on the possibility to have both the hot intern and your sexy friend in the same bed. But maybe you do have a thing for the husband too… Or are you just scared the threesome would turn out to be Meredith and Addison making out without you? Well… at least you would still be watching. Better than nothing right? C’mon plastic god!_ Charlotte enthusiastically raises her hands up. _Give your ladies what they want!_

Mark laughs: - _I had no idea you were one of my ladies, King._ And here is the McSteamy smile again. _But if you insist… Can’t I add a third option and then dare you to have this threesome right now in this elevator?_

_-You’re not good enough for us, Sloan._

_-You would only be watching. Not that you care…_ Addison mocks him _We wouldn’t need you. At. All.”_

He places his hands on his heart, pretending to be deeply hurt by their words. But truth is, he doesn’t really care. And he’s glad Addison is playing the game. Because it may not have been obvious to him when Charlotte King walked in the elevator with them, but now he sees it. The thing. _Their_ thing. And he sort of understands why Addison has been embarrassed when he had referred to her as being The Wicked Witch. Well, having seen their hands all over each other has helped to see it, definitely. It’s all fine. King’s not that bad. 

“ _I think I’ll go with Derek and you. I mean… of course, Meredith and you would be great but yes, I don’t want to be like this poor Derek and just watch. So, if it’s Derek, you, and me, I know I won’t just watch._

Charlotte goes from Mark to Addison back to Mark and then Addison. She seems suspicious: - _It never … happened before?_

_-If it had then maybe Derek wouldn’t have walking away when I cheated on him with McSteamy._

_-McSteamy…_ Charlotte stares at him with an amused look. _And you never…_

 _-Wanted it to happen?_ Mark finishes her sentence. _We did talk about it. But Derek didn’t want to. You know, this thing you said about threatening a man’s virility?_ Charlotte nods, Addison too because she knows he may be more than right here. _I think it’s what happened for Derek. I think he was scared to actually enjoy it. So no, it never happened._

_-So why would you go with this threesome and not the one with Montgomery and her little intern?_

He notices the change in Charlotte’s voice. She isn’t teasing anymore but really asking, out of curiosity: - _Because trust is needed in a threesome. And I don’t know her little intern well enough to trust her, or for her to trust me. But I do trust Addison and Derek. We’ve known each others for so long that we wouldn’t be shy to say what we want, what we like or when to stop because one of us doesn’t want it anymore. And as much as I’d like to share a night with those lovely ladies, Addison and Derek are my first choice._

The elevator is silent for a moment. Addison is the first one to talk. She places her right hand on his shoulder: - _Thank you, Mark._ Her voice is soft. She really means it. She is thanking him for trusting her. Because she trusts him to. Of course she does.

And then Charlotte speaks: - _I’m kinda surprised, Mark. Wouldn’t expect you to be this kind of guy. So there’s definitely more behind the dirtiness!_

 _-You would know if you get to know me._ ”

Addison’s smile fades out. She’s scared Charlotte will say yes. Because Mark will still be in LA for a couple of days, maybe he’ll even stay for the whole week. But anyways, it would still be enough for him and Charlotte to get closer. Of course, they won’t suddenly fall in love in the next few days, Addison is not stupid even when she’s freaking out. But it’ll be enough for them to end up in bed together. And she doesn’t want that. It’s against her plans.

How can she know Charlotte better if Mark’s on her way? She thinks about it for a second. She would have never ever thought that, one day, Mark Sloan and Addison Montgomery would be competed for a woman. And for a second, she really thinks she’s going insane. First of all, Charlotte may or may not be interesting in her. Then, Mark isn’t really interesting in knowing Charlotte better. It’s just about having a better view on her body. 

But still, she doesn’t want any of that to happen. Because Charlotte kissed her. And she doesn’t want Mark to know how it feels to be kissed by Charlotte King. Because Charlotte has said it enough: Addison is hers. So, couldn’t she just admit, in pure logic, that Charlotte is only Addison’s? 

“ _I don’t wanna know you better, plastic god._ ”

Addison sighs of relief doesn’t go unnoticed. She can’t stop blushing as Mark’s head turns to look at her — he’s not really seeing her since it’s all dark and all — and Charlotte stares at her with an infuriating grin on her lips. 

“ _Someone was getting worried about this sudden tension between us, Chief!_

_-Only my lovers can call me Chief, Sloan, and I seem to remember you're not one of them._

_-I bet you enjoy it when Addie calls you Chief._

_-I certainly don't call her Chief._

_-So you're not one of her lovers then?_ Mark asks teasing her. Of course he knows she's not. He just likes getting on her nerves. On their nerves. _I'm asking! Because you know… all the touching. And your sudden jealousy…_

 _-I'm not jealous._ Addison replies emphasizing the not. 

Charlotte places a hand on her cheek: - _She has no reason to be._ "

And Charlotte leans in to kiss her. For the fourth time. And Addison moans against her lips because Charlotte is a good kisser. She's not good. She's better than good. Good is okay. Good happens when you're drunk and kissing some random person you know nothing about in the bathrooms of a bar. That might be good. Charlotte King is better than good. 

Charlotte licks Addison's lips and slightly bits them. So Addison can't help but moaning again. Because Charlotte certainly knows what she is doing. Addison's left hand buries itself in the blond strands of hair while her right hand is slipping under the chief of staff's shirt. Her skin is warm and soft, and her fingers are frantically moving towards Charlotte’s breasts. 

And now she wonders if she should stop. Because Mark is here and she doesn't have to see his face to know he's watching them with dirty sparkles in his eyes. Because she has made all this plan in her mind about getting to know Charlotte better and maybe jumping her bones in a elevator isn't the best way to it. And Mark is here. 

But Charlotte's tongue is moving against hers, strong and hot. And there are all those butterflies in her tummy, and the heat is spreading to every inch of her body. And Charlotte's tongue moves slowly and this time she is the one moaning. It may be because of the kiss… just as well as if may be because of Addison's fingers squeezing her nipple. 

" _Since your answer was more than lame King, I dare you to stop kissing and touching Addison. That's your punishment dare."_

Charlotte and Addison stops kissing. Addison's hands freeze. Their lips are still dangerously close. But slowly, they both turn their heads to face Mark.

_"That's my punishment dare?_

_-Mmh._

_-What if I say no?_

Addison is still silent, her eyes back on Charlotte's lips. She wants them back against hers.

- _Then you'll still have to do what you are told plus you'll see me kissing and touching Addison._

_-She won't let you._

Addison is still not talking. Charlotte's lips are wet and it's all she can think of.

- _She's horny as hell, she'll let me. You don't know her the way I do._

- _I'll just have to tell her not to let you._

_-And you really think she'll listen to you?_

And Addison finally realises what's going on: - _I may be horny as hell, Mark, but I'm still focus enough to know who I'm horny for._

Charlotte victoriously grins at him: - _Fine. I'll take your dare. No more touching no more kissing._ And she meets Addison's pleading eyes. _For now._ "

And she can't really explain why but Addison feels relieved. It may be because they stopped kissing in front of Mark. But it may also be because Charlotte is implying it'll happen again. And Addison can't stop hoping it will. 

There's a sound. And the unknown woman from earlier is back talking to them. Banalities at first, asking how they are doing. Mark says they are more than fine even though the heat is overwhelming here. Charlotte rolls her eyes because he's not being subtle and Addison just nods a little because he's obviously right. 

And then the woman tells them the maintenance staff is on its way. And Charlotte's eyes widen and she complains about being surrendered by incompetent people. And Mark tells her that not all of them are incompetent. This time Addison is the one rolling her eyes. 

Addison is also the one asking how long it will take from now. No one asks how long they have already been there because they are quite sure it would drive them crazy to know. And it would give one more reason to Charlotte to complain about incompetence and neither Mark or Addison want to hear that again.

And the annoying voice tells her she doesn't know. And Charlotte says pretty mean things. And the annoying voice tells them she'll try to reach the maintenance staff to know more about their situation. 

And the invisible woman is gone telling them she'll be back with more information, as Charlotte nicely requested. 

" _One more round?_ "

Charlotte asks because it could take some time and she doesn't want to be bored. And surprisingly, playing Truth or Dare has been really interesting. 

" _It's your turn. Pick one Charlotte. Truth or dare?"_

She thinks of saying dare. Because truth has been a previous answer. But since she can't touch Addison she isn't sure she wants to see what Mark is planning for her. So she plays it safe.

" _Truth._ "

Addison would like to ask but Mark tells her it's his turn to ask Charlotte a question. Because Mark asks Charlotte, Charlotte asks Addison and Addison asks Mark. So the red hair shrugs. He's right.

" _How far would you have wanted to go with Addison?_ "

And Addison is silently pleased he has asked. That wasn't what she had in mind but it still definitely something she would like to know. Because honestly, Addison herself doesn't really know how far she would have wanted things to go between them… 

" _Considering you're here, not that far. I don't like to share._

_-I would have been watching not joining._

_-Watching, hearing, enjoying…_ Charlotte makes the list clearly annoyed by the thought. _I don't like to share. The pleasure to hear Addison moans has to be all mine. The pleasure to watch her having multiple orgasms is all mine. You understand what it means, right? So considering you're here. Not that far. But if you hadn't been here, it would have been a complete different story…_

_-You wouldn't have this truth or dare._

_-We would still have been stuck together in this elevator, Plastic god. What do you think would have happened?_ "

And Addison thinks Charlotte's answer is good enough. She agrees with it. Completely. And she feels her body getting warmer again at the thought of what could have happened if they had been stuck together, only the two of them. She moves her legs and that's how she realises how aroused she is. 

" _Addison, truth or dare?"_

And before she can answer, the annoying woman is back. If Charlotte has hated her before, it's nothing compared to how she currently feels. She is interrupting the most interesting part… 

And Charlotte hasn't expected to feel this way but when the voice tells them they'll be out any moment now, she can't help but feeling disappointed. Because it means it's over. And to be honest, she has enjoyed her time with Addison and Mark.

Yes. Even with Mark. He's annoying sure but he's also lots of fun. And he certainly did help in this situation. But it means she can't only be Charlotte anymore. She has to be Charlotte King, Chief of Staff again. She doesn't really mind but letting her guard down has felt good.

It doesn't have to end. She knows that. She just has to be brave enough to act on it. And that's all she can think about as they all are back on their feet. She just has to be brave enough to make sure it doesn't end. 

" _Dare._ "

Addison whispers in her ear. The elevator starts shaking and the lights come back.

" _I dare you to kiss me until the doors open._ "

And Charlotte finishes her sentence against Addison's lips. Mark shakes his head. He knew it. There's only one reason a woman wouldn't fall for his McSteamy smile. He can't stop smiling as he stares at the doors. 

Addison's body is pressed against hers and Charlotte doesn’t mind her back hitting the elevator walls. Her fingers are tangled into the red locks and she can't think anymore. 

All her inner speech about being brave enough not to let Addison go has been shut down by Addison's tongue fighting with hers. And Charlotte doesn't like to lose. But surprisingly, for this one time, for this specific kiss, she does. 

She just loses. And Addison knows it. That's the only valid reason for her smiling against her lips. And they both wish they could keep kissing but the _ding_ of the elevator makes it clear it's the end of the dare. The end of the game. The end of the kiss. 

Charlotte has never ever hated an elevator doors opening that much in her life. 

The doors open on the fourth floor. The three of them step out. The air is fresher outside and they really feel pity for the poor souls who are going to take this same elevator. Mark hasn't stopped grinning at the two women. Addison doesn't really know where to look. Charlotte rolls her eyes at Mark. And then she rolls her eyes at Addison because the Ob-gyn's embarrass is obvious and it's ridiculous when she thinks back at the way she has just kissed her.

Maybe it's the problem. The kiss. The kisses. Maybe Addison was just playing the game. Maybe it has just been something about the heat of the moment. Some weird euphoria. Maybe it hasn't been about her at all. 

Charlotte just doesn't know yet it is only because Addison isn't quite sure she can trust herself around Charlotte at the moment. Mark knows. 

But Charlotte also knows there is only one way to find out. She takes a deep breath and using her best Chief of staff's voice, she looks at Addison.

“ _Montgomery, once you’re done checking on your patient, please come to my office. There’s a paper I need you to sign._ ” 

And Charlotte walks away trying not to overthink about what she has just said or about what will possibly happen later, in her office. So she tries not to think about it but as she meets her colleagues on her way to her office, they all wonder why their always so cold chief is smiling.

When Addison is done checking on her patient, she thinks about it for a minute. Maybe the chief of staff really has a paper she needs to sign. Maybe there’s a paper and something else waiting for her. Or maybe, there’s just the something else. And since there is only one way to find out, she starts walking in direction of Charlotte’s office. 

But Mark grabs her arms. And he has this smile. This friendly smile she likes so much.

“You _know I’m gonna ask you later for dirty details.”_

Addison just smirks back at him.

“ _I think those details will have to wait for another truth or dare session_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the end of Truth or Dare.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> And I have a question for you. I've started writing something which takes place when Mark is back to Seattle. From what I have already written it'll mostly take place in Seattle (maybe LA for a short chapter) and it will be like a sequel to this fic. I don't know if it's a good idea. I don't know if you would be interested in knowing more about what could happen next. So if you could let me know, it'd be really nice of you!
> 
> Truth is, I started writing this sequel because I didn't want to stop writing about this mix of Addison and Meredith, and Addison and Charlotte. And with Derek, because he's a loving and caring boyfriend to Meredith!


End file.
